<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egypt Is A Small Country by Ewo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989747">Egypt Is A Small Country</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewo/pseuds/Ewo'>Ewo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because It Is My Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humour, the side quests in origins are either boring or quite funny or just utterly sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewo/pseuds/Ewo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayek gets asked about his oddest jobs so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because It Is My Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Egypt Is A Small Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I fear that I never get around writing the full fic about Bayek and Antheia, I decided to post another short story about them. So it belongs character-wise to "Home Is Where The Heart Is" and it would be better to read HIWTHI before "Egypt Is A Small Country".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“What was the oddest request you had to fulfil, Bayek?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The oddest one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. You said yourself that you have been in most of Egypt by now. In Alexandria, in Memphis and Heraklion. Given that Greeks can be … erratic, I believe you must have some stories to tell?”</em>
</p><p>Senu sat on the windowsill, her head under a wing, and was sleeping. The eagle had been hunting with Bayek during the day, killing a gazelle and two hares. Parts of the gazelle had become their dinner, roasted with a fig sauce, vegetables, and flat bread. One of the hares had been for Senu herself.</p><p>
  <em>“There was a woman in Yamu who tasked me to find her husband. I found him on some island in the middle of the lake, surrounded by crocodiles, and utterly drunk. He wasn’t even aware that he was married, told me that he had been invited to drinks by strangers. Turned out that the woman and her brothers got the Alexandrian drunk, talked him into believing that he married her and spent the night with her. Upon morning she wanted a ‘virginity tax’ from him and he fled.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Such a gullible man.” </em>Antheia hid her amused smile by pressing a kiss upon the cat that lay in her lap; purring in content. <em>“Such a tax sounds utterly Roman though.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“They were Egyptians though and he was Greek.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Ah, the gullible poor Greek and the evil Egyptian.” </em>She shook her head softly at her own words as they were a summary of the stereotypes that existed about her own people and Bayek’s people. <em>“But I don’t think that this was your oddest task yet.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hm, there’s a group of children in Cyrene. They are being led by a boy named Esio who dared me to jump from various heights just to prove his friends that it could be done. After each jump I was greeted by more children. At the end, it felt like most of Cyrene’s children were following and watching me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, little Esio. Always a charming troublemaker with a silver-tongue. I like him.” </em>
</p><p>His father was a Roman merchant and his mother was Egyptian and one of the best beer brewers in the region. The boy was meant to follow his father’s footsteps one day and already displayed the ability to make dirt sound like it was gold dust.</p><p>
  <em>“That sounds like him.”</em>
</p><p>The smile was softening Bayek’s face, making the long scar nearly invisible.</p><p>
  <em>“I think, you will find this story amusing though. Happened in Alexandria, a Greek merchant asked me to protect something because he lost everything else. I thought ‘okay, do-able, city is bloody expensive anyways’. So, he leads me to the canal and talks about how she is more worth than anything else. In hindsight, I should have turned around at this point. The she in question is the merchant’s daughter, I think around 16 or 17. I am to protect her on the way to their home in Alexandria because the city is dangerous for a lone, young woman. Kara, the girl, thought very differently about it. At first, we went to get her horse, Pegasus, that got new shoes. Then she wanted to buy Persian linens. She managed to talk me into it, so we went to the market. While she was shopping, someone stole her beloved horse and I had to hunt down the horse thief while leaving her alone. And – why are you laughing, Antheia?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you met my niece.” </em>
</p><p>While the cat was most displeased that her pillow was moving too much, the animal went to one of the pillows on the ground while glaring at her, she could not stop laughing about Bayek’s tale. How small was Egypt that Bayek run into her family in Alexandria?</p><p>
  <em>“You are shitting me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. My older brother, Androkles, is a merchant in Alexandria. Trades in exotic and rare items from ivory to pelts and spices. He lost his wife, Gaiane, when Kara was six years old. Never married again and Kara is the apple of his eye. I love the girl, but she’s utterly spoilt. Pegasus was one of the most priced mares I had and Androkles bought it from her as birthday gift.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“By Amun, and I talked badly about your family.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Don’t worry, Bayek, I am well aware of my brother’s flaws and my niece’s behaviour. You must have impressed her quite a lot though because she wrote to me about you, her one-time bodyguard, and praised you so much that the Gods would be jealous.” </em>It had been a rather lengthy letter for Kara’s standards. <em>“I believe that she developed a small crush on you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Eh, Amun save me.” </em>
</p><p>This time Senu glared at her for laughing again before the eagle fled from the windowsill into the night sky. Maybe she would continue her sleep on one of the wooden beams in the stables. The eagle liked the stables much more than her master. Even if it might just be for the mice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>